light_or_dark_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Chi Nycho
Chi Nycho is the highest ranking member of the Black Sun criminal organization on the planet Onderon. He serves as the intermediary between the rest of the organization and the men under his employ on the planet. Appearance and Character Chi looks a typical Pantoran, with blue skin and yellow eyes as well as yellow tattoos on his face as per the traditions of his people. He has a crop of silver hair atop his head that he keeps neat and combed. While not built like many of his associates, the Pantoran stands fairly tall and commands an aura of superiority around him. History Born on the moon of Pantora in 55 BBY, Chi was born to the middle class Nycho family. His father was a merchant and his mother owned a small shop where she sold clothing. His father was often off world due to his profession and left Chi alone with his mother and his three younger siblings. While he was away, the family was plagued with issues by various criminals that forced his mother to pay protection in order to keep her business running. Instead of going to the authorities, Chi decided that instead of continuing to pay off the criminals, that he would instead join them. Soon after, the harassment stopped and the young Pantoran worked his way up the chain of command of the local criminals. In 35 BBY, the gang, now called the Horn Runners, attracted the attention of the Black Sun following several heists that gained the gang notoriety within the criminal underworld. Approached by one of the Vigos of the Black Sun, the leader of the Horn Runners, a Pantoran by the name of Runyo Parabona, refused their invitation to join the vast criminal empire, as he saw to create his own. This lead to Chi, then one of Runyo's underlings, to stage a coup against the man, having him killed in his own home with a raid of his own loyal followers and Black Sun operatives. With that, the Horn Runners officially became part of the Black Sun. The next decade would see Chi move from planet to planet as an operative of the Black Sun. Though he was never a front line soldier, he made a name for himself for his backdoor dealings, smuggling, and racketeering. The outbreak of the Clone Wars would see the organization prosper greatly, though a faction of the organization would join the Shadow Collective, along with the Pykes, Death Watch, and the Hutts. Then the Republic fell and the Empire rose from the ashes. The Black Sun had new problems to deal with and within months of the fall of the Republic, Chi found himself stationed on the former Separatist world of Onderon, given command of the small force that the syndicate had established there. While the populace had managed to throw off the yoke of the CIS during the war and return to the Republic, it was now a part of the Empire, much like his own homeworld of Pantora. On Pantora, the Black Sun was not alone and Chi found himself having to navigate a rather complex planet filled with other criminal factions, the Empire, Mandalorians on the nearby moon of Dxun, and the quarrelsome Onderonians themselves. Ability Scores Strength (9): '''Chi has never been one to get into a one on one fight, preferring to send others to do his physical dirty work for him, though he will do so if absolutely necessary. '''Dexterity (10): '''Years of criminal enterprise has left Chi an adequate shot, though he has never claimed to be the best blaster shot around. Instead he prefers to surround himself with better shots and keep enemies at bay. Still, he is not shy to put a blaster bolt from his GL-77 pistol into a deserving foe. '''Constitution (11): '''Time across the galaxy has given Chi the works, with some planets causing more problems than others. His smoking habit does not aid this. '''Intelligence (12): '''Working for the Black Sun has some perks and in addition to his native Pantoran and Galactic Basic, Chi has learned Huttese and Sy Bisti in order to better be able to do business with anyone across the galaxy. '''Wisdom (14): '''The life of a criminal always has Chi watching his back and making sure that he is always in control of a situation and when things are about to happen. He can read a room well and knows when it is time to leave. * Proficient Skills: Insight, Perception '''Charisma (16): '''It takes more than sheer brawn to rise in the ranks of the Black Sun and Chi has found a niche for himself in a pseudo-command situation, where he can give orders to his men and they will follow it without question. Whether it is interrogation or a casual dinner conversation, Chi is always ready to talk to someone. * Proficient Skills: Diplomacy * Expert Skills: Deception Companions '''Kazasa A female Devaronian that serves as Chi's main bodyguard. While generally cool and collected, as typical for females of the Devaronian species, she serves as a dutiful enforcer for the Black Sun. Strength: 12 Dexterity: 12 * Proficient Skill: Ranged Constitution: 10 Intelligence: 10 Wisdom: 10 Charisma: 10 Doctor Lex Amarishi A male Onderonian who's twisted sense of morality made him a perfect fit for the Black Sun. The doctor was known for his rather...unusual practices in medicine and continues to work with prisoners on his experiments when he is not treating Black Sun members for their various injuries. Strength: 10 Dexterity: 10 Constitution: 10 Intelligence: 14 * Proficient Skill: Science Wisdom: 10 Charisma: 10 Drassfan A male Duros that serves as the engineer for the Black Sun outfit on Onderon. He spends most of his days in the workshop tinkering on weapons or the freighters of the Black Sun, outfitting them with the latest equipment. Strength: 10 Dexterity: 10 Constitution: 10 Intelligence: 14 * Proficient Skill: Engineering Wisdom: 10 Charisma: 10 Category:Characters